


Twenty Years

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father had married her to Edward of Lancaster when she was 14, she’d been his hated Yorkist bride, and then his even more hated barren wife. It had come as a relief to her, when after ten full years of marriage, he’d decided to divorce her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



> The prompt for this AU was "living in a society where their love is taboo." What immediately came to mind was a situation where Lancaster won Tewkesbury, so that is where this drabble begins.

Anne crossed herself, and then rose from her morning prayers. In some ways, she enjoyed the quiet life she led now. She certainly did not miss court, nor did she miss her husband. Her father had married her to Edward of Lancaster when she was 14, she’d been his hated Yorkist bride, and then his even more hated barren wife. It had come as a relief to her, when after ten full years of marriage, he’d decided to divorce her. Of course, he’d also decided the best place for her was a convent. She’d gone willingly, as long as she did not have to take vows. 

She still was not certain why she’d balked at becoming a nun. Perhaps it was the one little bit of defiance she’d ever had in her life. She was grateful for the sheltering calm of the convent. There were few who sought her out, and for that she was grateful as well. 

Rumors had reached the convent recently of a Yorkist invasion, Edward IV’s son was now old enough to fight for the throne himself. According to the rumors he’d led the invasion along with his uncle and mentor, the Duke of Gloucester. 

Anne had pushed Richard to the back of her mind for years. Her childhood companion and the man she should have married. After the defeat at Tewkesbury, he’d managed to flee back to the coast, and to Burgundy. Before the Lancastrians had reached London, Elizabeth Woodville and her children had fled Westminster as well. 

Anne had prayed for York, just as she had the night before Tewkesbury. She could only hope this time those prayers would be answered. She did not expect to see Richard, after all he’d probably married some Burgundian woman years ago, but that did not mean she’d forgotten him. No, she would spend the rest of her life at the convent, and she was content in that. 

Anne’s days were spent nursing those who came to the convent for care. There was not a single one who knew who she actually was. There were times she wondered what these poor people would think if they knew the woman nursing them was the daughter of the Earl of Warwick and a former Queen of England. 

She picked up the cloth and wiped the child’s brow. It was the children who always got to her. There had been times she’d thought that if she could just have a child, she would be happy. Realistically though, she knew she would have had little to do with any child of her womb. Lancaster would have taken them from her. She knew that. 

“Lady Anne.” The Mother Superior walked into the chamber. 

Anne looked up and smiled. “Yes, Mother Superior.” She could not help but like the other woman. In truth, she’d been like a mother to Anne when she’d first arrived at the convent. 

“You have a visitor.” She said softly. 

Anne was puzzled. “A visitor?” She could not think of anyone who would have some to see her.

“Yes, you do child.” She nodded. 

“Who?” Anne asked. “I cannot think of anyone who would come to see me.” 

“Perhaps you should come and find out.” She smiled. 

Anne sat the cloth back into the water. 

The Mother Superior took the cloth and basin from Anne. “I will take over from here. Just go to my chambers, child.” 

“Very well.” Anne nodded. 

It took a few moments for Anne to walk to the Mother Superior’s chambers, and the sight that greeted her when she opened the door was such a shock to her. 

His hair was still dark, and curly. It was longer now though. His back was turned to her, and she quietly studied it for a moment, remembering how her father had told her of Richard’s back problems. She was relieved to see it didn’t seem any different than her memories. 

“Richard.” She said softly, certain she was unable to keep the shock from her voice. 

He turned around and smiled. “Anne.” It had been so long since he last saw her. In truth, nearly twenty years now. 

“What are you…..why are you here?” She asked. 

“I came to see you.” He said softly. “To see how you are.” 

She smiled. “I am well, as I’m sure you can see.” 

Richard smiled. “Yes, I can see.” 

“I have been...content here.” She said softly. 

“If you could leave, would you?” He asked softly. 

Anne looked up swiftly. She’d not really thought of it. She’d believed she would spend the rest of her life in the convent. “I’ve never thought of it.” She admitted softly. “The convent has been my home for over five years, Richard.” 

He took a step towards her. “Do you remember before everything went wrong?” He asked. “What was your future going to be then?”

She smiled a bit. “I was to be your wife.” She said softly. “Everytime, Father mentioned a marriage for me, I asked if it was to be you.” 

He reached out and touched her cheek. “You can still have that, Anne.” 

She looked up. “I’m not the little girl who was besotted with you, Richard.” 

“And I’m not the boy you were besotted with.” He said softly. 

“You truly want to marry me?” She asked softly. “I’m barren, Richard.” 

“How many women are barren with one husband, yet remarry and produce children?” He asked softly. 

“And what if I don’t?” She asked softly. 

“Then you and I will live our lives together.” He said softly. 

“You would have no heir.” She murmured. 

“I have no heir now.” He said softly. 

“You’ve never married?” She asked softly. 

“No, I have not.” He said softly. “I’ve not married, but I’ve not lived as a monk either.” 

“A mistress then?” Anne asked softly. 

“Yes.” He replied. “Children also.” 

Anne took a deep breath. “How many?” 

“Three.” He said softly. “Two girls and a boy.” 

“Why did you not marry their mother?” She asked softly. 

“Mothers.” He smirked. 

“Richard!” She laughed softly. 

He stepped towards her again. “I am not a saint, Anne. I’ve never pretended to be one.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I will not share you.” 

“Are you saying you’ll marry me?” He asked. 

“I am saying if I marry you, I will not share you.” She replied. 

“If you marry me, you will not have to share me.” He promised. 

She took a step towards him. “They will let you marry me?” She said softly. “I was Lancaster’s Queen.” 

“That was never your choice, Anne.” He said softly. 

“No, it was not.” She agreed. 

“And yes, my nephew will let me marry you.” He said softly. 

“Why?” She asked softly. 

“Because I’ve been like a father to him, and he was there the moment I learned Lancaster had divorced you.” He said softly. 

“That mattered to you?” She asked softly. 

“That he dishonored you in such a way? Yes, it mattered.” Richard said softly. 

Anne was quiet for a long moment. “He dishonored me long before that.” She admitted. 

“I know.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up. “Why do you want to marry me?” She said softly. 

“Why do you think?” She asked. 

“I am asking you.” She replied. 

He took her hands in hers. “Because, silly girl, I’ve loved you for twenty years.” He murmured. 

“And I’ve loved you just as long.” She said softly. 

“Then marry me.” He said softly. 

“Yes.” She said softly. “I’ll marry you.” 

He gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “You will not regret this, Anne. I promise you.” 

“You’re not the only one who has been in love for twenty years, Richard.” She murmured. 

“May I kiss you.” He said softly. 

“Yes.” She said softly. 

Richard pulled Anne gently to him, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. 

“We will marry soon, and I will take you home.” He said softly. 

“And where will home be?” She asked softly. 

“Middleham.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up. “I’ve not been there since….”

“Do you want to go back?” He said softly. If she didn’t want Middleham, then they could live at Sheriff Hutton or Pontefract. 

“With you, yes.” She said softly. 

When the Mother Superior came a little bit later to check on them, she found them still wrapped in each other’s arms. She quietly closed the door, thinking that if anyone deserved a little bit of happiness, it was the former Queen of England.


End file.
